Better Man
by Nikkibear624
Summary: Sam reflects on her relationship with Pete.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Better Man  
Author - Nemesis  
Chapter - 1 /1  
Rating- FRC  
Content Warning - None  
Spoilers- Threads This is an AU though so I changed some stuff around.  
Archive - Anywhere else please do but just drop me a note and let me know where.

Disclaimer: Not mine...no money is being made. The song is Better Man by Pearl Jam.

A/N: Every time I hear it I think of Sam so I figured I'd try to write something. Thank you SeaChanter and Sammi for checking this over! The song is in _italics_. Oh yeah..Pete has a house already.

Samantha Carter turns on the radio and hears a song she remembers Cassie talking about and decides to listen to it as she drives to Pete's house. Another song came on as she turned onto his street. She parks her car in the driveway and is about to turn the engin off when a few words of the new song catches her attention.

_..she lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man... she dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man... can't find a better man, can't find a better man ohh...  
_

She sits back in her seat and looks up at the house. She thinks about Pete.  
"I do love him" she says to out loud herself.  
'But are you in love with him?' That little annoying voice in the back of her head speaks up.  
"Yea..it doesn't matter. The song was talking about someone who hasn't found a better man."

_...talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know... she tells herself, oh... memories back when she was bold and strong and waiting for the world to come along... swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone..._

'But you have found a better man.' An image of Jack O'Neill pops into her head. She sighs and leans her head back.  
"He doesn't love me. He's with someone else."  
'First time I heard of her was after you told him about Pete.'  
"But maybe he just.." She sighs again.  
'Pete deserves someone who will love him like you do Jack.'

_...she lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man... she dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man... she lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man... she dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man..._

Looking back at the house she knows what she has to do. She turns off the car, gets out and walks to the door. She is about to knock when the door opens.

"Sam, I thought you were going to sit out there forever. I was just.." Before he can say anything else Samantha cuts him off.

"Pete, we need to talk."

_...can't find a better man can't find a better man yeah... she loved him, yeah...she don't want to leave this way she feeds him, yeah...that's why she'll be back again can't find a better man can't find a better man can't find a better man can't find a better...man..._


	2. Conversations with Daniel

Title - Conversations with Daniel  
Author - Nemesis  
Chapter - 1 /1  
Rating- FRK  
Content Warning - None  
Spoilers- Threads This is an AU though so I changed some stuff around.  
Archive - my lj, S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, anywhere else please do but just drop me a note and let me know.  
Disclaimer: Not mine...no money is being made.

A/N: Some people asked me about a chapter two or sequal to Better Man so I was going to write something at a later date. Problem is my muse doesn't agree with me so everytime I try to write something else all I could think about was what I should do for a sequal. So here it is. Yes there will be another part its almost finished. g

"Hey Daniel." Jack walks up to the table where Daniel is sitting.  
"Jack", Daniel glances up at him briefly before going back to the report he is reading. Sitting Down Jack starts to pick at the food that was on his plate. They sit in a comfortable silence until Daniel finishes reading the report.  
"So, what's up?" Daniel looks over at Jack to see him staring at his food lost in thought. "Jack?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry What did you say?"  
"I asked what's up."  
"Kerry broke up with me." Jack grabs his red jello and starts to eat it.  
"I'm sorry." Inside of his head Daniel is smiling like the cat that ate the canary. 'One down, one to go.' he thinks.  
Jack shrugs. "Wouldn't have worked out anyway."  
That gets Daniel's attention, he sits up a little straighter.  
"Why's that?"  
"You know...normal things." Daniel just sits there. Knowing Daniel is waiting for him to elaborate Jack sighs.  
"She said I have issues."  
"We all do."  
"And that I should retire." Jack sits back in his chair.  
"For her?" Jack looks around to see the only other people in the commissary are on the other side of the room.  
"No, for Sam."  
Daniel's eyes grow huge.  
"So, are you?"  
Jack looks at him like he's grown another head thinking Daniel sounds a bit too happy about the idea.  
Daniel is about to speak when his cell phone rings. He looks at the caller ID then answers it.  
"Hey, Sam, what's up?" he looks over at Jack.  
"Can I come over?" Daniel repets the question Sam asks him.  
Jack waves him away and mouths 'go'.  
"Sure. I'll be over in twenty minutes. Okay, bye."  
He hangs up his phone as he stands up. He looks over to see Jack do the same.  
"Jack, you sure? I can always call Sam and tell her I'll be delayed a bit."  
"Yeah. Go. We'll finish this later."  
"Go Space Monkey." Daniel nods. "Bye."  
"Bye." Daniel watches Jack leave and makes a note to talk to Teal'c.

"Thanks again coming over." Samantha says as she walks back into her living room. As soon as she had gotten home from Pete's house she had called him.  
"No problem. So, what's up? I'm guessing you didn't invite me over for a cup of coffee." He gesters to the cup she just handed him.  
Sam nods, "I broke up with Pete."  
He blinks. "Really?"  
"I couldn't go through with it." She takes a sip of her drink then sets it down on the table.  
Daniel rases the cup to his lips to hide his smile. "I'm sorry."  
"Its okay. I think somewhere in my mind I always knew I wouldn't go through with it. "  
"Why?" 'This might be easier then we thought.'  
"I'm not in love with him."  
After a few minutes of silence Daniel glances at her again. "How did he take it?"  
"Good, better then I thought he would. He said that he hopes I get what I want. Or more like _who_ I want."  
Another moment of silence.  
"Have you told Jack?" She gives him a wierd look.  
"Why would I tell Jack?"  
Daniel shrugs. "Isn't he who Pete was talking about?"  
Sam looks at him a moment before answering. "No, I called you as soon as I got home. Don't matter anyway. He's busy."  
"How do you know?"  
"I went over to his house before I went to Pete's. I wanted to talk to him about this but Kerry was there."  
"What did you do?"  
"I left. I called Pete and told him I was coming over to talk about a date for the wedding but when I got there.."  
"You told him you couldn't marry him." Daniel finished.  
"Yeah," Sam says in a low voice. She looks at her hands, "What do I do?"  
"Talk to him Sam. There s more then you know going on."  
She gives him a wierd look. "What does that mean?"  
Instead of answering Daniel stands up. Samantha does the same and starts to follow him as he walks to the door. He waits until she opens it to answer, "Go talk to him Sam." Not giving her time to respond he walks to his car. She watches him as he gets into his car. She shuts the door and walks back into her livingroom to think about whta Daniel said.


	3. Better Man note

Hey everyone. Looking back at my story I decided I'm going to leave it as a stand alone as it was ment to be. I have an idea as to where this could go but right now I'm not really in the mood to add anything to it because everytime I try to write more doesn't come out right. Maybe at a later date my muse will be more corropiterive and help me out. Right now its being a dork. P I might try and write another Sam/Jack story but I think I want to write a Liason story. (Elizabeth and Jason, General Hospital)

Thank you again for the suport! Your reviews mean the world to me and kept me on a little high for at least week. Hehe! I think I told my mom a few times a day about them..even if there weren't any new ones. Lol! Better Man was the first thing that I have writen was was completly happy with. I'm going to leave chapter two up just in case I do write some more of it. Most likely I'll end up redoing it if I write more on this.

Thank you again,

Nicole


End file.
